quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Wilitona
Note that these lists are in work and may not be complete. Generally there is a mix of themed Spirits that appear randomly and a set of three 'boss' Spirits that are always the same. Alec the Astronomer is the guildmaster of Wilitona. Images Wilitona.png Wilitona.jpg|Halloween Decorations Kingdom Wilitona.png Anniversary Kingdom Wilitona.png Anniversary Kingdom Wilitona 2.png Snowy Kingdom Wilitona.png In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= -- Arriving in the Kingdom of Wilitona, you marvel at how it overflows with people. Wiz: Hahaha, we were just here! It is really that spectacular? -- You can’t help but compare it to the sleepier Torulika. Wiz: We’re going to be here for a while so you may as well go exploring. -- Passing through the city square, you make your way to the Wizard Guild. -- The building looks similar to the one in Torulika. ???: Hello there, do you have a task request for us? -- You explain that you are a wizard from Torulika. ???: Ah! So you’re the one… Alec: I’m Alec, the Guildmaster of Wilitona. Alec: Nice to meet you. -- Likewise, you say. Alec: And nice to meet you, too. Wiz: ………. -- Wiz ignores him and curls into a ball. Alec: Haha, oh well. People… no, cats are temperamental. Alec: Baron briefed me on the situation. Alec: There are a lot of people here, so we get a ton of tasks too. Help is always welcome. Alec: I’ll give you a couple of tasks to look at, and you can take them on when you’re ready. |-| Stage 3: Fabric for a Flag= (after completing Stage 3-4: Legendary Materials) -- A bright sunny day. You are eating while walking through Wilitona with Wiz. -- Wheat bread, boiled beans, deer bacon, smoked fish… --All sorts of foods and goods pass through the Kingdom. Wiz: You seem happy. Wiz: I don’t mind Wilitona, bit I think Torulika has better food. -- After wandering around for a bit, you head towards the Wizard Guild. Alec: Hey, it’s you. Good timing Are you free? -- You certainly don’t look busy. Alec: I heard from headquarters that you’re chasing clues to World Zero. Alec: If that’s the case, can you help me out with something? -- You have no reason to say no. Alec: Sweet! Let me know when you’re ready to go. |-| Stage 4: Fishy Experiments= (after completing Stage 4-4: Appearing from the Sands) -- After helping Alec, you return to Wilitona. -- You still have no idea what Alec was trying to investigate. Alec: You’ll know soon enough. Alec: I need to organize my data, so I’ll see you again later. Alec: Thanks for your help. -- Alec walks away. Wiz: He seems a bit self-centered. Yeah, reminds me of someone. Wiz: ……… Meow? Worrying about it won’t change anything. -- You head home, still wondering what exactly is going on. |-| Stage 6: Looking for the Holy Tree= (after completing Stage 6-4: The Awakened Holy Tree) -- You complete you task and return to the Wizard Guild at Wilitona. -- Instead of Alec, you find a man you’ve never seen before. ???: I’ve been waiting forever. -- … Who is he? ???: You’ve heard everything from Alec, right? Let’s get going. -- You stop the man long enough to ask him where you’re going. ???: What? You haven’t heard? ???: I’m a trade merchant based in Camshina to the east. Trade Merchant: I bought rights to excavate the Yushiv Ruins here. Trade Merchant: Excavated antiques from this region fetch great prices back in Camshina. Trade Merchant: However, there are tons of monsters roaming near the ruins. Trade Merchant: So I talked to Alec, and he recommended your services. Trade Merchant: I’ve already given him an item from Camshina as payment. Now you have to help me. -- The trade merchant explains everything and leaves the building. Wiz: So, now what? This isn’t very fair. -- You respond that you’ll go. Wiz: Haha, you’re such a pushover! Wiz: That’s not a bad thing though! |-| Stage 7: Trade Negotiation= (after completing Stage 7-4: Lost Technology) -- After completing the task for the trade merchant, you make your way back to the Wizard Guild, totally exhausted. Alec: Hey, you’re back! It must have been tough! Alec: I was supposed to take care of it, but I got pretty busy. -- You silently glare at Alec. Alec: Haha, don’t get mad! This works out for you, too! -- You notice that Alec is holding something. Alec: …Oh, this? Alec: It’s a celestial mirror imported from Camshina. That trade merchant gave it to me. Alec: … Of course, you did all the work. -- You are at a loss for words. Alec: But now we’re ready to go. Now it’s a matter of timing. Alec: I’ll give you a shout when the time comes. Alec: Just be patient until then. -- You grudgingly agree, and leave the Wizard Guild. |-| Stage 9: Sands Beast= (after completing Stage 9-4: Shadow of a Large Boulder) -- After completing the task, you return to your room and find Alec waiting for you. Alec: Hi there. Sorry to startle you. -- You reply that it’s fine. Alec: You’ve rented a nice house. It seems quiet and comfortable to live. Alec: Are you allowed to have cats? -- You reply that she’s well-behaved. Alec: Are you sure about that? Wiz: ………. -- You ask if he would like to come in. Alec: No, I just have to tell you something. Alec: The time has come. -- The time has come? Alec: Yep. This is the last task I have for you. Alec: This isn’t through the Guild, so just come find me when you’re ready. -- Saying that, Alec departs. Wiz: He seemed different tonight. I wonder what he’s talking about? |-| Stage 10: The Star Gazer= (before results screen Stage 10-4: On a Desert Night) -- Once you defeat the monster, the surrounding desert becomes eerily quiet. Alec: Geez, a dragon? Wasn’t expecting that! Alec: I guess it’s because today is a special day. -- You ask Alec to explain. Alec: It’ll be quicker to just show you. -- Alec looks up towards the sky. -- You look too, but see nothing but the expansive night sky. Alec: Looks normal, right? Or so you think… -- Alec hands you the mirror he got from the trade merchant. Alec: Take a look. -- You look into the mirror. -- What you see makes you gasp. Alec: This night of chaos comes once a year. Alec: The gates of Wisdom that us wizards normally open with magic invocations are naturally open tonight. Alec: Using this item, on this day, in this place, we can observe this gate. -- You can’t look away from what you are seeing. Alec: I don’t know where the gate leads. Alec: What I do know is that the spirits become very restless when it opens and closes. Alec: I also know that nobody who has gone through that gate has come back. Alec: Some people say that the monsters come through that gate as well. Wiz: ………. -- Wiz is trying to peek into the mirror. Yous secretly show Wiz the celestial mirror without Alec noticing. Wiz: ……….! -- There is still something you don’t understand. -- Why is Alec showing me this? Alec: … I’m not from this world. Alec: On the night of chaos 19 years ago, I came through that gate and arrived here. Alec: That’s why I can see things that people from this world can’t. Alec: Like a Sage that looks like a cat. Wiz: ……….Meow? Alec: Don’t worry, I won’t tell. Alec: But you may want to tell your apprentice the truth. Alec: Your favorite apprentice is probably not from this world either. !? Alec: I sense a strange magic within you. Magic that I’ve never sensed before. Alec: You do feel it too, don’t you Wiz? Wiz: …..Meow yes Wiz: I won’t deny it. Alec: Beings from other worlds usually don’t maintain themselves in new worlds. Alec: Many will evaporate, or loose all sentience and become monsters. Alec: I just wanted you to know that you were a special being. Alec: I think that it’s necessary for you to know as you live on as a wizard. Alec: I apologize for talk in the abstract. But do you understand what I’m saying? I think so. Alec: That’s good enough. -- You look back towards the sky. -- You, Wiz, and Alec stared up at the sky until dawn gradually broke. |-| Epilogue= -- After a long trip, you return to Wilitona. Alec: It’s been a while since you’ve arrived in Wilitona. Alec: Where are you going next? -- You reply that you have not decided yet. Alec: I see. I’d like it if you can stay in Wilitona and help me with our tasks… Alec: … but you should make the decision yourself. Alec: It’s been fun. You take care too, Wiz. Wiz: …..Meow. Alec: Hahaha. Alec: All right, I’m going back. Stop by whenever! Stage 1: Night Security Stage 2: The Lost Gem Stage 3: Fabric for a Flag Stage 4: Fishy Experiments Stage 5: Tavern's Request Stage 6: Looking for the Holy Tree Stage 7: Trade Negotiation Stage 8: Moonlit Flower Stage 9: Sands Beast Stage 10: The Star Gazer Category:City Category:Quests